Dragon Ball Z: Shan Saga
by neverfold450
Summary: A new threat is upon the Z Warriors. This story takes place after the Buu Saga. All Z warriors will be involved, it will not just be a Saiyan Story. Also Kibito and Supreme Kai aren't fused in my story. A deadly secret from Supreme Kai's past is revealed.
1. From Beyond The Clouds

**Dragon Ball Z: The Shan Saga**

**From Beyond the Clouds**

He felt the pain for so many years, gnawing at him, trying so desperately to destroy his body. But he had withstood it, he had never given up, and now he was so close to freedom. He could feel the barrier between the dimensions slowly being shattered, and he continued to push on. The energy which he acquired throughout his thousands of years made him stronger. It allowed him to escape, for he had dreamed of escaping ever since the first day he was trapped in here. Now he could feel it, yes, he was so close to escape. He screamed, but no one could hear him in space. The dimension barrier was now completely shattered, as he inched to the other dimension. And in a matter of seconds he was free. He had finally returned to his dimension, the world he was forced to leave so long ago. He could feel the power rush back into his veins, and he loved it. Now it was time for him to finish what he started thousands of years ago. His first act was to visit his dear old brother, the man responsible for trapping him in the other dimension. Now it was time for retribution, time for the awaking, time for him.

The Supreme Kai suddenly stood straight up. He was scared, sweat poured down his face, but nothing seemed out of place on the Kai planet. Kibito noticed The Supreme Kai's discomfort, and offered to help.

"My Lord is there anything troubling you," he inquired.

"Uhh, no, Kibito, just a bad dream, that's it," replied Supreme Kai putting on an uneasy smile.

"Are you sure?" Kibito inquired back

"C'mon boy, tell us what's really bothering you, it's not just a bad dream, maybe some kind of gas problem?" Elder Kai retorted. He had just awakened, and was eager to make sure his present was felt in the conversation.

"It's just that I feel something that I thought I would never feel again, it's him, I think he has escaped!" cried the Supreme Kai.

"Who, you mind filling me in? I was trapped in a sword for a couple of thousands of years!" shot back Elder Kai.

The Supreme Kai gave a deathly stare to Kibito and Elder Kai. He looked down and then brought his head up slowly. It was time to reveal his secret, the secret he kept to himself for thousands of years, "My brother".

All the terror and fear The Supreme Kai was feeling was nowhere to be found on Earth. The people were happy, and didn't have a care in the world. It had only been a year since the defeat of Majin Buu, but no one on Earth except a select few knew that. The regular citizens of Earth had their memories swiped by the dragon balls, and knew nothing of that terrible creature named Buu. But these were the times the Z Warriors cherished, spending times with their families, and not having to worry about any threats to the world. However, that was soon to change.

Ever since he was brought back to life, Goku had been spending all his time with his family. Trying to make up for the seven years that he was gone for. On this summer afternoon Chi-Chi was inside preparing lunch, while Goten, Gohan, and Goku all had a sparing session outside.

"Ahh, c'mon Daddy, try to punch me. I'm way too fast for you, "exclaimed Goten dodging Goku's left hand punch.

"Yea, Dad, I think all this time on Earth has made you soft," replied Gohan kicking Goku right into the ground.

"Yea, I guess so. How about we take a break, I'm starving," laughed Goku. Suddenly he began to hear a voice that sounded a lot like The Supreme Kai. The only thing was Goten and Gohan didn't seem to be able to hear it.

"Goku, it is I, The Supreme Kai. I am telepathically communicating with you. There seems to be a disturbance in the universe. I need you and Vegeta to come to Kai planet at once, this matter is very serious, the fate of the world is on the line," shouted The Supreme Kai telepathically.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about you guys go in and start eating, I have to talk to Vegeta about something," said Goku.

"Dad, you aren't hungry are you sure?" exclaimed Goten.

"Gosh, Dad, I didn't mean to kick you that hard," replied Gohan.

"It's nothing, I just forgot that I had to see Vegeta about something," said Goku, scratching his head, trying to get away with this blatant lie.

"Sure Dad, whatever," replied Gohan. He and Goten returned to the house, leaving Goku by himself. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead, and used his Instant Transmission to transport to Vegeta's house.

Vegeta had just finished taking a shower and was strolling down the Capsule Corp. hallways, with a pair of blue boxer shorts, and a towel around his neck. Suddenly, to Vegeta's surprise, Goku appeared right in front of him.

"Kakarrot, what do you think you are doing. Just because I said you were my friend, doesn't mean you can drop in anytime you feel free to. Can't a Saiyan take a shower and roam the hallways in peace," bellowed Vegeta.

"Calm down Vegeta. The Supreme Kai asked me to bring you to the Kai planet. Apparently there is something wrong, and he needs me and you to stop it again," finished Goku.

"I don't know Kakarrot; lately my son seems stronger than me. I can barely keep up with him in the Gravity Room. Are you sure we can stop this new threat?" asked a worried Vegeta.

"I'm sure we can, c'mon lets go, I'm missing lunch for this," said Goku, once again laughing. Vegeta grabbed Goku's left shoulder, as Goku put his two fingers to his head, and once again used his Instant Transmission to transport himself and Vegeta to the Kai planet.


	2. Tell Tale Heart

**Tell Tale Heart**

"Oh Goku, you made it in time," rejoiced Supreme Kai. For the first time today he looked genuinely happy.

"So what exactly did you need us here for? What is this new threat?" questioned Goku.

The Supreme Kai for a moment looked down, and then faced Goku once again. It was time for him to reveal the truth, no more secrets, no more lies. He was his brother, but he had to do what was best for the world, and that was to stop him. "Sit down, this may take a while," he finally spoke.

"Thousands of years ago before Buu, and Bibidi, the universe was a very peaceful place. The universe had never really seen a threat before. At that time, I was just a boy, and my brother, Shan, was the Supreme Kai of the Eastern Quadrant of the universe. He wasn't always evil, he was a good boy. He was a great brother. But my brother was weak when it came to power. Whenever he was offered a position of power he would jump at it, like a dog jumping for a bone. He couldn't control himself. I should have noticed it then, but he was my brother, I thought he knew what he was doing. Slowly by slowly, the other Kais noticed a change in him. He no longer worried about protecting the universe, but more about how he would take it over. He began to use his Kai powers for evil for destruction. He began attacking the very same planets he was supposed to watch over. The Grand Supreme Kai, the same one Buu would absorb years later, tried to talk some sense into my brother, but he wouldn't hear any of it. The power had corrupted him, and my brother was no longer the same. He waged war against the Kais, and attacked the Kai planet. And though there was only one of him, the Kais could not seem to win. My brother was too strong, too strong and too evil. He easily defeated the other Kais. Even the teenage King Yemma, couldn't stop him. In the end, I had no choice but to turn on my brother. I pretended to be a part of his army, and when he least expected it, I betrayed him, I betrayed my own brother. I and The Grand Supreme Kai had defeated him, but I could not come to kill him. I may have betrayed him, but I could never have killed my own brother. In the end, we trapped him in another dimension, hoping that he would never be able to return. After that, I assumed the role of Supreme Kai of the Eastern Quadrant. I thought that my brother would never be able to escape, but I was mistaken. For thousands of years, he has been feeding off the excess energy from battles in our dimension. Goku, during your fight with Freeza, when you used the Spirit Bomb, my brother grew stronger because of that. And he grew much stronger after the fight with Kid Buu. He is probably on his way here to confront me as we speak," finished The Supreme Kai, a single tear in his eye.

"Well I can't wait; it's about time we had a good old fight. It's time for the Prince of Saiyans to rise up once again, and prove why I am the strongest in the universe," laughed Vegeta manically.

"You know Vegeta, people would take you more seriously if you put on some pants," said Elder Kai attempting to hold back his laughter.

Vegeta looked down at himself and blushed. He was embarrassed, and angry.

"Here you go Vegeta," said Kibito throwing him a black sparing uniform.

"Stupid Kakarrot, made me look stupid," mumbled Vegeta.

"Alright then, myself and Vegeta are going to defeat your brother before this situation gets out of hand," stated Goku calmly, he didn't look worried at all.

"You don't understand, my brother makes Majin Buu look like an ant. He is extremely strong, and wields Kai powers you can't even beginto imagine. He can bring people back from the dead," screeched The Supreme Kai.

"Really, how?" asked a confused Goku.

"Goku, do you recall how I gave up my life to bring you back? Well it is sort of like that. All Supreme Kais posses the power to bring anyone back, the only thing is when one life is brought back, another must be taken. When I brought you back, I didn't necessarily have to give up my own life, I could have just killed anyone else, and you still would have been brought back to life," explained Elder Kai.

"That's crazy, you Kais have so much power, what if you go power hungry, you could kill everyone in the universe," shouted an extremely irate Vegeta.

"That's exactly the point. A Kai is someone who has all the power in the world, but uses it for good. That is why I gave up my own life. Though I have the power to take someone else's life away, I will never do that, because I am a Kai. I have an unlimited amount of power at my disposal, but I choose to use it for good, and that is the true definition of a Kai," retorted Elder Kai.

"And that's why you must be careful of my brother. He is no longer a Kai, yet he still carries the power of a Kai. He can bring back anyone dead to life, and all he has to his kill someone else so he can bring that person back to life. Also, my brother can control one's soul," said The Supreme Kai in a serious tone.

"What do you mean Supreme Kai?" inquired Goku further.

"Each living thing gives off what is known as Soul Energy. If my brother comes in contact with you, he can absorb a little of your soul energy. By absorbing your soul energy, he will have a little piece of your soul with him at all times. He can then manipulate your soul, controlling you and having you serve him. By controlling you through your soul, you become a mindless zombie. You do exactly what my brother tells you, you have no mind of your own. No one can break free of it. Also, by taking control of someone, my brother can drain their soul energy and use it for himself, leaving them in a coma like state. Or he can use you as a warrior. My controlling your soul, he can give you energy and make you stronger, or take away energy and make you weaker. If he manages to control you, you've become his own personal puppet".

"Man that sounds intense. You make it sound like if he even gets a punch on me, he absorbs my soul energy. We are going to have to be careful," stated Goku.

"Yes, he very well could absorb your soul energy," replied Supreme Kai.

"Oh, dear, come take a look at this," shouted Elder Kai.

They all crouched near the crystal ball Elder Kai was looking in. Inside they saw HFIL, and some sort of figure enter it. He was tall, and covered in black clothes. His face was covered, and he easily overpowered the guards.

"That's my brother, I'd recognize him anywhere! He's probably gone there to kill the HFIL guards and then revive the members of HFIL. Goku and Vegeta you must go now to stop him. Kibito will accompany you.

"Got it," stated Goku affirmatively. Kibito and Vegeta held on to Goku, as The Supreme Kai and Elder Kai watched them disappear.


	3. KungFuFighting

**Kung-Fu-Fighting**

The man was now in the depths of HFIL. He stared into the evil beings that stood before him, and knew he would choose three of these men to help assist him in his plan. He knew that they weren't anywhere as strong as he was. But they would have to do, the least they could do was kill some of those pathetic humans. There were four weird beings, making poses. The Ginyu forced he deduced, remembering the power he felt from them while he was trapped in the other dimension. There was a purple and white being, standing next to someone who looked like his father. They must be Freeza and King Cold, he thought to himself. And he immediately noticed Cell. The tall green android had a mystified look on his face, as though he were not expecting this visit.

"Don't look surprised. There is no time for introductions. Right now I'm going to bring back three of you to life, and only three, because I've seen what you've done in the past, and it isn't impressive. Now who is it going to be!" bellowed Shan.

"It has got to be me, I am the strongest," roared Cell.

"Fine," replied Shan. The halo above Cell's head had disappeared.

"You can't do this, stop," shouted an HFIL guard. Shan raised his hand, and blasted the HFIL guard to oblivion.

"You Freeza, I remember sensing your power on Namek,"

Another HFIL guard approached, attacking from the air, but Shan blasted him in mid-air. Freeza examined himself, his halo was gone, and he was finally ready for his revenge.

"Now who else, you, the bald one, yes you. Your name is Nappa is it not?" pondered Shan.

"Uhhh, yea, it is," Nappa stuttered.

Shan looked at another HFIL guard and shot a beam from his finger tips right through his chest, he was dead. Nappa felt different. This was a feeling he hadn't felt in years. His halo was gone, and now he could finally get his revenge on Vegeta.

"Now, I will open the gate to Earth. You will travel through it, and attack the Earthlings. If you are killed again, don't bother talking to me. I will not waste lives on weaklings," shouted Shan. He opened up his left palm, and directed it about him. He began to shout, and HFIL began to shake, as though an earthquake were occurring. The HFIL members could hardly stand on their feet. The opening was getting bigger and bigger, and finally Earth could be seen. Shan motioned for the three to go through it, which they immediately did. His gaze was fixed at a spot a few feet in front of him. He was expecting someone to appear there, and to his satisfaction someone did. Goku along with Kibito and Vegeta appeared on the spot. All three had a fixed gaze on Shan.

"Finally, the great Goku, and Vegeta nonetheless. You know your battles are the reason I escaped. I managed to feed of the energy from them, I thank you. You're a bit late, I sent some guys from your past to attack Earth, I hope that won't ruin our friendship," said Shan roaring with laughter.

"Kakarrot, we have to go back to Earth," urged Vegeta.

"I don't think so, Trunks and Gohan, and the rest can handle them. Right now let's focus on taking care of this guy," remarked Goku.

"Oh, and Kibito, are you just going to stand there without say hello? Oh, my oh my, I can't believe Kibito forgot me already. It has only been a few thousands of years. Did you forget before you were my brother's bodyguard you were mine? Oh, how quickly the times do fly," Shan bellowed.

"You had to be stopped back then Shan, and you have to be stopped now," hollered Kibito. Vegeta and Goku both turned Super-Saiyan. Shan disappeared, using after-image and punched Vegeta into the sky. Goku followed sparing with Shan in mid-air, but Shan was too strong. He dodged Goku's punches, and elbowed him, and gave him a left hook which sent him crashing to the ground. Vegeta came back for more. He dodged Shan's kicks and shot an energy beam at him. Vegeta examined the smoke, but he couldn't see any trace of life. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. Shan was behind him , and had blasted him. He punched Vegeta through Snake Way, and then punched him one more time. Vegeta was no darting through the air, until Shan's elbow haulted the motion. Shan then used a right-round-house kick, and sent Vegeta crashing to Snake Way. Vegeta, now, laid on Snake Way unconscious and bleeding.

"Hold on Vegeta, I'm coming," yelled Kibito. He knelt next to Vegeta, and began to heal him.

"Not today Kibito," whispered Shan. He appeared right in front of Kibito, and grabbed his face. Shan began extracting Kibito's soul energy. Kibito soul energy was yellow, and it poured out of his mouth.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" screeched Goku as he launched it straight at Shan. The attack broke Shan's hold. "Now it's time for me to take it up to the next level," hollered Goku. He began to power-up to his final level, Super-Saiyan 3. The heavens trembled once again, as Goku's hair began to grow longer, and power increased. Shan watched in amazement, unable to wait to be able to fight this new Goku. However, as strong as Goku was, he was no competition to Shan. Goku managed to keep up with Shan speed-wise, but Shan's punches were much stronger than Goku. Goku could no longer withstand Shan's attacks, and plummeted straight into HFIL. Shan stayed in the air, and looked cockier than ever. Shan expected Goku to be much stronger than this. Shan was sort of disappointed, he expected Goku to be a challenge.

"BIG-BANG," screeched Vegeta from behind Shan. The attack hit Shan dead on, but when the smoke cleared, Shan was left standing.

"Wha- how can this be," mumbled Vegeta.

Shan flew up to Vegeta, and punched him across the face. He then created a black energy ball in the palm of his hand, and thrust it into Vegeta's chest.

"AHHHH," screamed Vegeta. Shan began to absorb a bit of Vegeta's soul energy, not a lot, he wanted to keep Vegeta alive for future purposes. He threw Vegeta straight to HFIL, along with Goku. Goku, however, refused to stay down, and rose to his feet once again.

"Enough of this," shouted Goku. He powered up once again, and charged at Shan. This time, it was Goku who was delivering the stronger blows. He kneed Shan, and then blasted him into the sky. He managed to carry Kibito off of Snake Way, and laid him next to Vegeta on the ground of HFIL. He powered up once again, and delivered one of the strongest Kamehamehas ever. The attack obliterated most of Snake Way.

"I know you are out there, Shan. That attack couldn't have destroyed you," Goku exclaimed.

"You know Goku, you're right," said Shan's voice. Shan appeared, and grabbed Goku from behind, and began absorbing his soul energy. Goku screamed out in agony, but Vegeta was the only one who could answer his cries, and he was in no condition to fight anymore. "Goku, you weren't half bad as a fighter, but you are no match to me," said Shan releasing his hold on Goku. "I'm not going to absorb all your soul energy, just a little bit, that's all I need. Catch you later Goku,"

Shan flew away leaving the three fighters unconscious on the ground. He had seen the fighters this dimension had offered him, and he had easily beaten them. Now it was time for him to journey to the Kai Temple, to grow stronger, and to make sure his revenge on his brother would be very sweet.


	4. Ghosts From Yesterday

**Ghosts From Yesterday**

The wreckage Shan had left behind was indescribable. Snake Way had been destroyed, and so had most of HFIL. The remaining members of HFIL dared not to speak, too afraid of what had just happened. Vegeta and Goku, two of the strongest warriors in the world had just been defeated by this man named Shan, and he had not even been trying. Vegeta managed to get up to one. His head was busted open, and blood oozed out like a waterfall. How he always ended up in these kinds of predicaments he had no idea. To think the Prince of all Saiyans could barely stand on his two legs. Once he was fully erect, he turned and looked around. Kibito was down and out, and Vegeta didn't believe that he was even alive. Goku however was stirring a little, there was life still left in him. Immediately Vegeta went to check up on his friend.

* * *

"Wow mom, that was a great lunch, "shouted Goten as he sprinted out of the Son household. Gohan on the other hand staggered behind. It wasn't like his father to miss lunch, or any event involving food for that matter. Something was up, he just didn't know what.

"How dare your father not show up for lunch, after all the time I spent cooking this meal! He thinks just because he died and came back he can have all the fun he wants. Well I'm not going to let him walk all over me this time. Gohan if your father comes back home you tell him there is no more food left for him. And if he wants to hang out with Vegeta so much he can just go eat with him from now," roared an extremely Chi-Chi, as he slammed the door shut.

"Gohan is mom crazy?" pondered Goten.

"Yeah squirt, yeah she is," he replied slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lookout, Piccolo remained in deep meditation. Dende and Mr. Popo watched closely, but made sure they didn't interfere. They knew how mad Piccolo got when anyone disturbed him.

"Something is not right. I'm sensing energies I haven't sensed in a long time. They feel like Freeza, and Cell, and someone else," said Piccolo breaking the ice.

"Now that you mention it, I did feel something earlier. Yes, it does feel like Cell, oh gosh Mr. Popo," said Dende panicking.

"Don't worry about anything Dende, we can handle it," assured Piccolo.

"Yes, but Goku and Vegeta aren't here on Earth. They left some while ago, I think to aid the Supreme Kai in some sort of mission," Dende replied.

"The energy Dende, one of them is headed straight for the lookout," exclaimed Piccolo. He stepped out of his meditation form, and walked up to Dende. All three of them had worried expressions on, but none of them would admit it. The power grew stronger and stronger, and finally it was only a mere seconds until it would read them.

Suddenly Piccolo heard an all too familiar voice shriek," Remember me Namek, I'm back, and this time I'm going to kill" It was Freeza and he was standing at the edge of the Lookout, grinning.

* * *

Tien and Chiaotzu were training on a small deserted island as usual. Over the years they had both gotten stronger. Chiaotzu was no longer the scared fighter he once was. After Buu, both of them had vowed to never stop training, and to never be killed again. Tien continuously punched Chiaotzu, but could not land a strong hit. Chiaotzu used his psychic powers to dodge each one. Chiaotzu then delivered a right elbow straight to the face of Tien.

"Wow, Chiaotzu, I didn't see that move coming at all," said Tien laughing standing back to his feet. Chiaotzu, however, was staring into the sky.

"What's wrong?" asked Tien.

"Don't you feel those energies? One of them is at the lookout with Piccolo. They feel familiar. I've sense these powers before. Another one is headed straight to Gohan's house. And, and," rambled on Chiaotzu.

'What is it?" asked Tien becoming worried.

"One of them is heading straight towards us," gulped Chiaotzu. They both turned and gazed to the sky. For a few seconds nothing was visible, but then a red light came closer and closer, and collided with the island where they were. Tien and Chiaotzu ran to the area of impact, and waited for a while until the thick grey smoke cleared.

"Hey there Three eyes, Clown Boy, guess who's back?" laughed Nappa.

* * *

"Wow Gohan, you are really strong," laughed Goten. Gohan and Goten were sparring. Gohan had been amazed how strong Goten had become. True, after Buu Gohan had been training more often, but he still became winded after sparring with Goten. Suddenly, Gohan stopped sparring, and looked up in the clouds.

"Hey Gohan where are you going? I'm too strong for you right? Yeah, Goten is the strongest. Call me Super Goten from now on. Super Goten to the rescue," laughed Goten.

"Goten, get ready to fight. Something is coming here, and I'm guessing it wants a fight," Gohan said sternly.

The brothers looked into the sky, and saw a figure racing past the mountains. It had a green aura around it, and was traveling at a very fast speed. It slowed down, and landed right in front of the Son brothers.

"Cell," whispered Gohan clenching his fists.

"This is Cell? This is the guy who killed Dad!" yelped Goten, getting in his fighting stance.

"Gohan, I'm back to life, and I am here to finish unfinished business. So without further ado, let's test out our new powers," laughed Cell maniacally. Both Gohan and Cell powered. Gohan however, refused to use any of his true power until he saw how strong Cell really was. They disappeared and began fighting the air. Gohan was much stronger than Cell. Cell could hardly keep up, and Gohan took advantage of that. He flew so fast, Cell started to become dizzy. Gohan landed a few kicks, and a knee to the chest. Cell went crashing to the ground.

"Cell, you might have gotten stronger, but you are no match for me. I still have forgotten the mistake I made during our first fight. I was too cocky, but this time I won't make any of those mistakes," Gohan spoke.

"I hope you feel like a man now. Fighting someone you know you can easily beat. How about I fight your little brother over there? I'm sure he and I could have one hell of a fight," Cell said smiling.

"Sure," Gohan said grinning. Goten appeared out of nowhere. He punched Cell in the back of the head. Cell was shocked. He should have stayed dead, rather than go through this again. He decided there was only one thing left to do. The same thing he used last time he was in a tight situation. It was time to self destruct. Gohan noticed the gleam in Cell's eye, and knew what he was planning. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. In a heart beat he flew above cell, and placed his hands over his head.

"Masenko," screeched Gohan. A yellow energy beam shot right at Cell. It consumed him, and drowned out all of his cries. When the smoke cleared, Cell was dead, once again.

"C'mon Goten, we're going to pick up Videl, and head to the Lookout,"

* * *

Piccolo and Freeza kept reappearing and disappearing. Each punch made a very loud sound. The people of Earth must have thought it to be thunder. Piccolo was toying with Freeza. Piccolo seemed amazed. On Namek, Freeza nearly killed him, but here Piccolo wasn't even trying and Freeza couldn't keep up.

"Well Freeza, since you've been dead all this time, you haven't seen my new move," laughed Piccolo. "Hell-zone grenade," hollered Piccolo.

Freeza watched as the ki blast roared past him. What was the Namek doing? He wasn't even getting hit. Was this Namek truly an idiot?

"I bet you think I'm stupid. Well, I think it is time you look around," grinned Piccolo. Freeza slowly turned his head around. He saw all the ki blast surround him. This was the Namek's plan all along. Suddenly, the ki blasts all came in and detonated on Freeza. Freeza fell to the Lookout. He couldn't believe it; the Namek was going to win. He was no match for him. How had they gotten so strong, unbelievable! Freeza stood up and pointed his right index finger at Piccolo, "Death-Beam", shouted Freeza. Freeza watched as the beam went straight for Piccolo, but to his amazement Piccolo deflected it with his right hand.

"Sorry Freeza, it's over. Special Beam Cannon," roared Piccolo charging his signature move, and then blasted Freeza with it, sending him to HFIL once again.

* * *

Tien and Chiaotzu were easily defeating Nappa. They wondered how he had even managed to kill them the first time. Nappa was uncoordinated, and missed all of his punches. Chiaotzu head butted him and then double kicked him. Tien repeatedly punched Nappa, and then threw him down to the island.

"You think you are so tough? Well snack on this," exclaimed Nappa. He tried to fire a blast at them, but couldn't move. He looked at Chiaotzu and figured it out. He was controlling him. Tien flew into the air, and made a triangle with his hands. He locked onto his target.

"Tri-Beam," bellowed Tien. Nappa watched as the blast became bigger and bigger, and finally it collided with him, and blasted him into the sea.

"Chiaotzu let's go to the Lookout. I have a feeling there something going on," Tien motioned for Chiaotzu to follow him. Unbeknownst to them a man, crawled out of the sea, and lay on his back on the island. Nappa was barely breathing, but he was still alive.


	5. These Hard Times

**These Hard Times**

"Aww, Gohan, why do we have to get Videl anyway," yelled an extremely impatient Goten. "She always hangs out with us. Why can't it just me and you this time,"

"Because Goten, we aren't hanging out, there is something going on, and I think she should know about it," Gohan responded.

"You just want to make-out with her, don't you," Goten shot back.

"Yup, Goten, that's exactly it," Gohan said grinning, as the brothers flew off to Videl's house.

Videl stared at her television. She had four thousand channels and absolutely nothing to watch. Three days. It had been three whole days since Gohan had called. She was very mad. So mad that the next time she saw Gohan she was going to rip his perfect face into shreds. Who did he think he was? The guy who beat Cell? Well, he might have been that guy, but that was not an excuse for him not to call. She sighed and lay down on her sofa. There was absolutely nothing to do today. No crime, no nothing. She only prayed her father hadn't caught her doing nothing, or else he would have made her listen to how he won the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, a story she heard a trillion times. Suddenly, her doorbell rang. She ran downstairs to personally answer it herself. She opened up the door, and there stood Goten, and Gohan, smiling.

"Hey Videl, Gohan wanted to visit you. You got anything to eat?" Goten questioned, his stomach grumbling. 

Videl wanted to yell at Gohan. Hit him, punch him, anything to hurt him, but she just couldn't. He was the only person that could make her go weak in the knees.� It was impossible to stay mad at Gohan, just impossible. She smiled, and let them both in.

"There's food in the kitchen Goten, help yourself," she said laughing. They watched Goten race into the kitchen. "What's up Gohan? We haven't talked in three whole days," she said putting a great deal of emphasis on the three whole days part.

Gohan was about to answer, when Hercule walked in.

"Gohan my boy," he shouted. "It's nice seeing you again. I've been telling Videl that if she ever wants to be as strong as me and you she is going to have to train harder. Now I've been working on some new techniques I was hoping we could work on. You know, so the next time some creep tries to take over the world, you can stop him easier. Here they are, let's practice in the gym," Hercule ranted. He took out a whole notebook labeled Techniques for Gohan. Inside were thousands of drawings, and funky names for techniques such as the Ham Hammer, and the Banana Beater.

"Dad, I don't think Gohan came here to work on fighting moves with you," Videl said angrily. "I think he wanted to talk to me privately,"

"Is that true Gohan? You don't want spend any time with me. That's just fine, I have a meeting anyway I have to get to," Hercule said trying to hold back tears.

"Calm down, Mr. Satan. I wanted to know if you and Videl wanted to come to The Lookout with me and Goten. There's something strange going on, and I just wanted to know what was going on," Gohan said trying to make Hercule feel a little better. 

"Really Gohan, thanks," Hercule said shaking his hand.

"C'mon Goten, we have to go now," Gohan yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming. But can we go pick up Trunks too? If you get to make-out Videl,� I should get to play with Trunks," Goten said laughing. Videl turned a bright shade of red, and Hercule looked embarrassed.

"Why not," sighed Gohan.

�

* * *

�

The Supreme Kai arrived at the scene of the battle. Everything was in ruins. Snake Way was no longer in existence. It had been obliterated. There was smoke everywhere. No trace of life anywhere. He searched thoroughly for any survivors, but couldn't find any. Then, he sensed a very weak signal. He immediately rushed to it, and saw Vegeta, barely standing, holding the limp body of Goku on his shoulders. He managed to make out Kibito, on the ground, not moving at all.

"What happened?" The Supreme Kai exclaimed.

"What do you think happened? We got our asses kicked!" grunted Vegeta.

"I told you to be careful. Where is my brother," asked The Supreme Kai panicking.

"He left. I guess we weren't a match for him," Vegeta finished. "Listen, transport us to the Lookout. Dende can fix us up in a second,"

"Sure thing," The Supreme Kai grabbed a hold of all three of them and disappeared.

�

* * *

�

"What was all that about?" inquired Mr. Popo

"I have no idea. But did you notice he didn't have a halo? Someone must have wished him back to life," stated Piccolo.

"Who would have wanted to wish Freeza back to life? And plus, if someone had used the Earth's dragon balls, we would have known," responded Dende. As they stood there pondering this question, The Supreme Kai appeared, carrying Vegeta, Goku, and Kibito.

"Goku, Vegeta, oh my," said Mr. Popo running over to them.

"What happened," exclaimed Piccolo.

"I'll tell you everything in a second, but first we must heal them," The Supreme Kai urged. Dende sprinted towards the fallen heroes. He bent down on one knee, and began to heal them. In a matter of seconds, Goku and Vegeta rose to their feet. They were a hundred percent once again. Kibito soon followed, feeling like his old self once again. 

"I'm glad you are all fine, but do you mind telling us what happened," demanded Piccolo. 

"Alright, so it all started," but Goku was cut off by the voice of his son shouting.

"Daddy," Goten hollered. Gohan, Goten, Videl, Hercule, and Trunks had arrived at the Lookout. Goten immediately jumped into the arms of his dad.

"Mom's really mad about you missing lunch," Goten said.

"I bet she is, "Goku said laughing back.

"Hey Dad," Trunks said softly.

Vegeta gazed into the eyes of his son. He had let him down. He felt ashamed. He could not even stop Shan; he was a disappointment to his son. What kind of father was he? Not the kind Trunks would like to have as a father. He managed to force a smile that satisfied Trunks for the moment. Before Goku could continue with his story he was interrupted yet again, by two more people arriving at the Lookout.

"Hey, Tien, Chiaotzu," greeted Goku. "If you were wondering about the crazy things going on, you are just in time for my explanation," Goku responded. Tien and Chiaotzu moved closer to the circle of people huddled around Goku and Vegeta, anticipating the story they were about to tell. Goku almost began telling the story when he was interrupted once more.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to check up and make sure everything fine," Krillin said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we were feeling some really weird energy," stated Yamcha.

"Ok, I think everyone's here, now let me start the story," said a slightly aggravated Goku.

Goku and The Supreme Kai explained to all of them the history behind Shan, his origins, and how he escaped. The crowd was dumbfounded. They could hardly believe that they had a new threat on their hands. They couldn't believe the power Goku said Shan possessed. It seemed surreal. Every time they described Shan's power, Hercule cringed, afraid of even Shan's name. 

"Vegeta, Kibito, and I tried to defeat Shan, but we were barely even a match for him," Goku said sounding disappointed. "And to answer your question, why Nappa, Cell, and Freeza came back to life was because Shan posses the ability to revive those who have died," Goku finished.

"Wait, let me get this straight. He can revive people from the dead, steal your soul energy, and take control of you, and he has the power of a Kai," Krillin stated nervously. 

"I'm afraid so," Goku said. "So we all have to get to training. We were no match for Shan, but I'm sure if we all train, we can be some sort of threat. From now one, we have to do things as a team. Everyone is going to have to contribute in some way, shape, or form to beat this guy. Everyone in?" bellowed Goku. The Z-Warriors cheered on, and were ready to fight, even if they were scared. It was time for all of the Z-Warriors to play their part. It was time to stop leaving everything for Goku to handle, it was time for them to join together, and work as a team once again.

"Is he really that strong Dad?" questioned Gohan, stopping the short period of happiness. 

"Your father powered up to his strongest form, Super-Saiyan three, and Shan was still toying with him. You may be stronger that your father, but if you were to face Shan you would only last a few minutes longer than we did. We are all going to have to train hard, because as of now none of us stand a chance against him," Vegeta said giving a stern warning. "Kai, after Shan destroyed us, and left, I heard him say something about a Kai Temple, what is it?" Vegeta asked.

"The Kai Temple is a temple where we Kai's go to begin our training. There is where we learn our basic powers, and how to watch over the universe. However, once a Kai becomes strong, he or she can re-enter the Kai temple, to gain even more knowledge, and more power. The Kai Temple holds the secrets to obtaining power beyond any of our imagination. I have only entered The Temple once myself, when I first began my Kai training. If my brother were to enter The Temple, I can't even begin to imagine how much stronger he could become," said The Supreme Kai, sweating immensely. 

"Don't worry about it, that just makes it that much more of a challenge," Goku said cheerfully. "Now, I think we have some serious training ahead of us,"

"Well Goku, you are going to need this Technique Book I came up with," laughed Hercule. "It has some of my greatest techniques in it. I could teach you some,"

"My dad is an idiot," Videl complained.

"Wanna train together Videl?" Gohan asked innocently.

"I'd love too," Videl replied blushing.

�

* * *

�

Shan was flying towards The Kai Temple. He was very anxious. Once he arrived there, his power would be unimaginable. Every living thing in the world would be at his mercy. Shan was flying along when he saw someone in a flower patch with a halo. It couldn't be Dabura could it? The last time he had seen Dabura was a few thousands of years ago. At that time he was The Ruler of The Underworld. What happened to him? Shan slowed down, and stopped in front of Dabura.

"Dabura what has become of you?" he questioned.

"Oh Shan, I expected to see you again. If you have not noticed, I have changed. I have become good. I no longer wish to fight. You are just wasting your time," Dabura said sniffing the daisies in his hands.

"Dabura, I can give you back your life. Join me, and you will have powers you have never had," Shan retorted.

"I made a promised to Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma that I would never fight and I intend on keeping that promise," Dabura shot back.

Shan refused to listen to Dabura. He immediately used his powers, and brought Dabura back to life. Dabura looked up, and his halo was gone. Suddenly one of King Yemma's men spotted Shan. He tried to stop him, but Shan sent a little beam at him, and killed the guard. 

"I still will not join you," Dabura hollered. 

Shan refused to listen. He grabbed Dabura, and began absorbing his soul energy. Shan absorbed all of Dabura's energy and then manipulated it. He was now in control of Dabura's soul, and Dabura was now his puppet.

"I want you to raise your demon army, and attack the planet Earth, Dabura. Destroy the Z-Warriors, do you comprehend," bellowed Shan.

"Yes master, I will do as you please," Dabura faithfully answered. 


	6. Shadow of The Day

**Shadow of The Day**

Videl turned around, and fired two punches right at Gohan's face. He dodged both of them, and ducked her left leg round house kick. She took flight, and kicked him in the face with both feet, before returning back to the ground. She then proceeded to assault Gohan all out, throwing every kick and punch at him she had in her repertoire. However, every time she tried was every time she would miss. Sure, Gohan was strong, but Videl Satan was going to land a punch on him sooner or later. Gohan came at her with a left ridge hand attack. She carefully side stepped it and placed all her body weight on her back leg. She then rotated, shifting her weight to her attacking leg, and hit Gohan dead on, or so she thought. To her surprise, Gohan disappeared. She soon realized it was an after image. She turned around, and herself found herself staring into those dark, big, beautiful, handsome eyes. But, Videl wouldn't let those eyes stop her. She conjured up all her strength, and delivered a right handed hook right into the face of Gohan, and this time she hit. Gohan's neck snapped to the left, but it was only a matter of seconds before he regained his composure. Without thinking, he repaid Videl, by punching her straight into the Son household.

Videl stared up into the sky. She hadn't the slightest idea how long she was out for, but one thing was for sure, she was hurt. For a moment she believed birds were flying around her head. She continued to blink, and then saw Goten, looking down at her, as though she were in a zoo.

"Goten," she asked drowsily.

"Wow, Videl are you okay. Gohan said he beat you up really bad," Goten replied.

Videl was enraged; she immediately stood back up straight and hollered, "Gohan did not beat me up. It was a cheap shot,"

"Gosh sorry Videl," Gohan responded maintaining a good distance from Videl. "You hit me first, I thought it seemed fair"

Videl could barely say anything coherent. She opened her mouth, and only screams came out. She was done training with Gohan. She grabbed her books and began to leave.

"Videl, why are you leaving? Are you sure you're okay?" Gohan asked concerned.

"Yeah Gohan, I'm just dandy," she shouted back. Videl then proceeded to fly away, back to Satan City.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Goku coming out of the house, holding a turkey leg in one hand.

"No idea dad. Time of the month I guess," replied Gohan laughing.

"Yeah, I hate it when that happens to your mom," Goku said his mouth full of turkey.

"What does time of the month mean? Oh, c'mon Gohan, Dad, you always leave me out of everything," Goten whined trailing behind Gohan.

At the Lookout, ki blasts were being shot at everywhere. Tien and Piccolo were caught up in a very heated practice session. Tien successfully manage to dodge Piccolo's hell-zone grenade, and responded with his Spirit-Cannon technique, a one handed version of the Tri-Beam. Mr. Popo and Dende watched on with horror, as their home was being destroyed in a matter of seconds. Chiaotzu watched along with them, eagerly waiting his turn to fight. He examined both Piccolo's and Tien's fighting stances, along with their power. They had both grown strong, and could easily defeat Cell at this point, but Cell was nothing compared to this new threat. Finally, Piccolo and Tien stopped their sparring session, and walked towards Dende.

"Sorry about the mess Dende. We'll help you clean it up later," Tien said scratching his head.

"I'm sure you will," Dende muttered.

"So, who is up next to face me, you Chiaotzu?" Piccolo demanded.

Chiaotzu stepped up, and stared at Piccolo, "I'm ready". Both Piccolo and Chiaotzu shot into the air, fighting as though there was no tomorrow.

"Where are Yamcha and Krillin?" asked Tien to Mr. Popo.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? They arrived here early this morning, and asked if they could use The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I guess they didn't want you to know," Mr. Popo answered back.

"What, what a bunch of cheaters. Well, I guess it's not that bad. We all need the training. Them getting stronger just makes it easier for all of us to defeat Shan," Tien responded watching the sparring session between Piccolo and Chiaotzu.

* * *

"Hey guys, its Trunks, and Mr. Vegeta," shouted Goten pointing towards the sky.

"Hey Goten, what's up?" asked Trunks holding out his hand for a high-five. Goten went to slap it, but Trunks pulled his hand back, causing Goten to fall flat on his face.

"Hey guys, what you are doing here?" asked Goku out loud.

"We decided to see how things were going after three days of training. So, how much stronger have you gotten exactly Kakarrot?" questioned Vegeta.

"Not much. I've been training with Gohan, but I don't feel a dramatic increase in my power yet," Goku replied sounding disappointed.

"Myself as well. I don't feel as though I have gotten any stronger. For once Kakarrot, I don't feel as though I can defeat Shan. His power was just crazy, I was defenseless. I was like a puppy just waiting to be kicked over and over again. I don't want that to happen to me again, but I feel as though no matter what I do, that is what is going to end up happening to me," said Vegeta with his worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Vegeta. We always find a way to get through this, I'm sure we will this time," Goku said reassuring him.

Goten and Gohan continue to spar, as did Goku and Vegeta. The bright sunny afternoon seemed like the perfect time and place to relax, not to these Saiyans however. They had a universe to protect, and only four days left to become as strong as they could to challenge this new threat. Unbeknownst to them, there was a portal opening between Earth and The Demon World. And the Demon King himself, Dabura, was gathering his demon army, and preparing to invade Earth. The portal opened right in front of Son household. Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Goten watches as a black portal appeared in front of them. Out of it stepped out The Demon King Dabura.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was dead," spat Vegeta.

"My master Shan has asked me to destroy you," Dabura replied without any emotion.

At that very moment, Chi-Chi stormed out of her house, wanting to know what all the commotion was about. He stepped out, and saw her good friend Dabura standing there opposite of her family.

"Oh, hello Dabura, you got wished back to life, that's great," Chi-Chi said unaware of the situation. She began to walk towards him.

"Chi-Chi NO," bellowed Goku. But before he could stop her, hundreds of demons rushed out of the portal, and hovered above of Dabura. The demons were all of different sizes and colors. Some looked like humans, and other more like aliens.

"Seize her," shouted Dabura.

A long, lanky demon, grabbed Chi-Chi, and took her off into the mountains.

"Chi-Chi," Goku cried, and watched her being kidnapped.

"Now, the rest of you, head to Satan City. I want you to capture all of the humans, and bring them back to me. Their soul energy will be used to empower Master Shan," Dabura commanded. The Saiyans watches as the hundreds of Demons rushed off into the direction of Satan City, ready to feed on the innocent people.

"Gohan, take care of Dabura, I'm going to get your mother," urged Goku. He then darted off behind the demon.

"Listen, Trunks, Kakarot's other brat, Goten, you are coming with me. We have to stop those demons from attacking the people in Satan City. Gohan quickly finish off Dabura, I don't what happen last time you fought him happening again," ordered Vegeta. He then, along with Trunks and Goten, flew off behind the demons headed for Satan City.

"So Dabura, we never really did get to finish that fight we had back on Babidi's ship," Gohan said arrogantly.

"I guess we should," smiled back Dabura.


	7. Thanks for the Memories

**Thanks for the Memories**

Gohan and Dabura immediately butted head. Both grabbed one another's hands and pushed off, each trying to affirm his dominance. Sparks began flying around, and soon both were surrounded by a growing aura. It was Dabura who released the hold first, jetting into the sky, Gohan in pursuit. Gohan, the quicker of the two, immediately caught and began throwing punches and kicks. Dabura just barely dodged each and every one of them until he was hit with a knee to the stomach. Gohan took advantage of this and threw a right hook, colliding straight with Dabura's face.

"I thought when you challenged me to fight you'd at least get me to turn super," smirked Gohan before throwing a ferocious right round house kick.

Dabura felt the impact right on his ribs. He suddenly felt as though he were falling, and fast. He saw the ground, and he was getting closer and closer to it. He crashed landed on the some trees, and lay on his back. He watched as Gohan triumphantly descended from the air. He was bombastic and brash. He had surely underestimated Gohan, he was far stronger than on Babidi's ship. It was a good thing though that Gohan wasn't his intended target.

"Get away, Kamehameha!" screamed Goku, The demons that had surrounded him were all thrown back. However, the one who grabbed Chi-Chi was getting away. He was getting passed the mountains, and Goku was done toying around. He placed his right index and middle fingers on the center of his forehead and closed his eyes, and simply vanished. He reappeared looking dead straight at the demon. In one swift motion Goku landed a thunderous forearm to the demon head's, forcing it to release control of Chi-Chi. Goku embraced Chi-Chi holding her tightly against him.

"Sorry it took me so long Chi-Chi, better late than never right?" Goku said jokingly.

"Goku watch out!" shrilled Chi-Chi. The demons had emerged from under Goku and had now wrapped themselves around him. As Chi-Chi stood and watched in horror and dark portal opened, and the rest of the demons began to flee into it. Goku tried to power up, but his energy was slowly being drained by the demons. He cried out in agony, but Chi-Chi could only watch as the demons proceeded to drag him through the portal.

"Goku! GOKU!" she chased after the demons, but that had already vanished through the portal.

* * *

"Tien, do you feel that?" stammered Piccolo, his jaw fully opened.

"Yeah, it's Goku, his energy level just disappeared, no way, is he dead?" Tien managed to get out.

"Dabura's demons, they've taken Goku to the underworld," exclaimed Dende. " I know they have, I can feel it".

"So, what are we doing, Piccolo, Chiaotzu we have to rescue him," Tien quicky remarked.

"It's not that easy. There is no portal on Earth that can take you to the underworld. Dabura is the King of the Underworld, and so he is the only access to and from it. Dabura or his demons must open the gate. Long ago, Kami wished to venture to the Underworld to destroy the evil that was within him. He found that there was no entrance to it, and so separated himself from his evil, thus creating Piccolo," spoke Mr. Popo softly.

"Alright then, we're not just going to sit around and be useless again. Tien, you and I we're heading to the other world. Dende, get ready to teleport us. I'm not just going to sit here and wait for Shan to kill us, we're going there and making some noise," exploded Piccolo. He was furious. He wasn't going to let Shan come to Earth and make easy work of him like Cell and Buu had done. "Chiaotzu, head to where we Goku energy was last present, you'll have to find some clues there. If not head back to the Lookout and tell Yamcha and Krillin the situation when they get out of the chamber. Are you ready Tien?" Tien quickly nodded. "Then Dende, teleport us to the check in station,"

* * *

"You poor man, everything is going to be just fine. Honey hurry up with the hot water," a man ordered to his wife. Nappa hadn't the slightest clue where he was. He remembered fighting Three Eyes and The Clown Freak on the island, but nothing after than. He saw a woman come near him and force something down his throat; it tasted awful. He closed his eyes, and struggled to open them again. The last thing he remembered was woman holding his hand whispering, "You'll get through this, we're here for you,"

"Mr. Vegeta, Trunks, the demons, they're running away," Goten said astonished. The demons that were so hell bent on destroying the city had all began to flee. Trunks, Goten and Vegeta all powered down from their Super Saiyan states and watched the demons stunned. The demons were clustered together like geese, all trying to get as far away from the city as they could.

"I'm confused, did we win?" naively questioned Goten.

"No, they aren't leaving because we won. No, Kakarot's energy, I can't sense it. No, they're leaving because they've killed Kakarot.

"What? No, not my dad, daddy!" bellowed Goten.

* * *

"If you tell me what you're up to, I may spare your life Dabura," spoke Gohan sternly.

"Do you take me to be a fool? Gohan, I don't believe you will kill me. You see, I've been beated, and I can't defend myself. I am no threat to you, and I know it is not in your nature to kill me," Dabura said smirking. Gohan refused to look at Dabura any longer. He turned his back and began to walk again.

"You've lost Dabura. I suggest you go far away from here,"

"No, Gohan, you're the one that has lost. Can you sense your father's energy?" Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. Dabura wasn't lying. He couldn't sense his father's energy. Gohan violent turned arounded and blasted Dabura's fallen body, however, Dabura managed to quicky move out of the way, and reappeared in front of Gohan. He retaliated by spitting on Gohan. Gohan slowly watched the spit on his arm, and tried wipe it off, but it was useless. Gohan's whole body began to turn to stone. He tried to fly away but his feet were already turned in stone, and stone it began to encroach his entire face, until finally Gohan was set in stone.


End file.
